Singing Princess
by littlekota
Summary: Sakura is a famous singing known as Cherry Blossom and Syaoran is an all star around his high school. What happens when a singer and a regular boy meet? Will it up good or bad in the end? Read and find out.
1. Encounter

Chapter 1: Encounters

"SYAORAN! Let's go or we'll be late!" yelled Meiling, who was dragging Syaoran out of the taxi.

"Arg! Why am I even here?" groaned Syaoran trying to walk in the opposite direction of his cousin.

"You promise that you'll go to the next Cherry Blossom concert with me! Or else I'm going to stop making up lies for you to get rid of all the suitors," stated Meiling.

Syaoran did promise Meiling that he would go to this stupid concert and is grateful that Meiling has always been there for him. All the girls at their school would only talk to him because he was rich or hot or because of his talent, but Meiling saw him for who he really was. She would always scare away all the girls for him with her temper, but why does he have to go to this pop singer's concert with her as payment?

"Fine," sighed Syaoran as he unwillingly walked to their seats and to his surprise; it was right in front of the singer's microphone.

"Yay," cheered Meiling.

"Everybody, pleases take your seats. They concert is going to begin," said the announcer and the lights dim and the only thing that would be seen was the stage. A young girl with long auburn hair tied up into a pony tail with a long white ribbon walked onto the staged with her eyes close. Everybody cheered at the sight of her coming onto the stage. She was wearing a white sleeveless button shirt that showed her belly button and a ruffed white skirt a little passes her knees. She grabbed hold of the microphone and the music started.

_Love in your eyes_

_Sitting silent by my side  
Going on holding hands  
Walking through the night_

She wrapped her arms around herself and continued singing and throughout the rest of the song she moved with the lyrics. The sky's background was filled with stars and a full moon.

_Hold me up Hold me tight  
Lift me up to touch the sky  
Teaching me to love with heart  
Helping me open my mind_

_I can fly  
I'm proud that I can fly  
To give the best of mine  
Till the end of the time_

_Believe me I can fly  
I'm proud that I can fly  
To give the best of mine  
The heaven in the sky_

Wings began to behind the singer's back, but she continued to sing as if nothing

happened.

_Stars in the sky  
Wishing once upon a time  
Give me love Make me smile  
Till the end of life  
Hold me up Hold me tight  
Lift me up to touch the sky  
Teaching me to love with heart  
Helping me open my mind  
I can fly  
I'm proud that I can fly  
To give the best of mine  
Till the end of the time  
Believe me I can fly  
I'm proud that I can fly  
To give the best of mine  
The heaven in the sky  
Can you believe that you lie down my way, no matter how that is my birth, I never loose my day.  
See me fly.  
I'm proud to fly up high.  
Show you the best of mine.  
Till the end of the time  
Believe me I can fly.  
I'm singing in the sky.  
Show you the best of mine.  
The heaven in the sky._

Before she sang the last lyric; she slowly opened her eyes. She looked down and

that's when emerald and amber eyes met.

_Nothing can stop me to spread my wings, so wide…_

When she sang the last line of the song; her eyes never left his. It was as if she

was singing to just him. She smiled and closed her eyes, ending the staring contest between them. All the people in the audience cheered as she finished the song. Meiling was screaming at the top of her lungs.

The song that Cherry Blossom sang is Proud of You by Fiona Fung.

Please review, so I know if you like it or not. You guys can give me songs for her to sing throughout the story too. =] I hope you guys liked the first chapter


	2. Midnight Surprises

Midnight Surprises

"Good job today Sakura-chan," smiled Tomoyo as Sakura walked backstage. The concert was finally over and everybody was getting ready for the after party. Tomoyo was Sakura's manager and stylist, but they've been best friends as long as she has known it. Sakura sighed and walked into her dressing room. On her chair was a set of clothes that Tomoyo made for her for the after party. She put on the clothes, which surprised her, because the dress was prettier than the clothes that she wore for the concert. She was in a pink dress up to her knees with three ruffles at the bottom. At the top of the dress was a pink bow covering her chest and on the strips there were two little bows. The dress came on with a little pink hand bag, which can be held by the wrist, and pink flats. Sakura stared at herself in the mirror and sighed. Tomoyo out did herself again.

"Sakura-chan! You did great today," said Takashi breaking open Sakura's door.

"TAKASHI!" yelled a girl with light brown curls grab hold of Takashi's ear and pulling him away, "Sorry Sakura-chan, we'll see you at the party." Sakura watched them walk away holding hands. Chiharu and Takashi have been together since they joined the Cherry Blossoms. Chiharu is a wonderful guitar player and Takashi was great on the bass. Tomoyo came running up to Sakura with Yue, who was their drummer.

"Ready to go Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo, who was in a long purple skirt and a lighter purple dress shirt, wore her hair in a high pony tail.

"You're really pretty Tomoyo," smiled Sakura as they started to walk out of the studio with Yue still walking behind them.

"I told you she's the best," said Meiling running to the front of her house, "Admit it Syaoran Li, that you liked the concert!"

"If I do, will you shut up," said Syaoran, who was getting a headache from his cousin nonstop chattering.

"I heard she's staying in Hong Kong for awhile," said Meiling, "I hope I get to meet her." Syaoran sighed as Meiling finally went into her house and he was able to get some peace and quiet. He thought after all the years of being with Meiling and Eriol; he would get use to Meiling's talking and Eriol's smarts. Through out the night, he couldn't fall asleep as he laid on his bed thinking about that singer. He looked at his clock, which showed 2 A.M. Syaoran sighed and got up and changed into a pair of sweats and a white t-shirt. He closed the door softly behind him and started to run down his street.

"Tomoyo-chan, you need to get up!" yelled Sakura as she tried to help her best friend up, who was completely drunk from the party.

"I'll take her home," said Yue as he picked her up in his arms without any difficulty.

"Thanks Yue," smiled Sakura, "But what about Takashi and Chiharu? They look pretty drunk too." Sakura stared at her friends, who were intensely making out.

"They have a place down the street," said Yue as he started to carry Tomoyo away, "Don't get lost Sakura, getting to your apartment." That was the last thing Yue said before disappearing from her sight. Tomoyo had written on a place of paper where her apartment would be for a year, since they agree that Sakura was going to act in a movie. Tomoyo couldn't get all of their apartments close to each other and hers was apparently the fares from all of them. They were going to meet up tomorrow to see the script and go over all the little details. Sakura was now somewhere in the middle of nowhere, but didn't realize it. At the concert, she saw a boy with brown eyes and some reason she can't seem to forget about him.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura out loud, not realizing she walked into a dark alley, "Hoe? Where am I?"

"Look you guys there's a hot girl here," said a guy to his two other friends, "Are you lost girl?"

"Um… yes. Do you know how to get on Clow Street?" asked Sakura getting a little scared, trying to speak the only Chinese she knew.

"What's the rush little girl?" said one of the man's friends who grab hold of her wrists and push her against the wall.

"Ow! Let go of me!" yelled Sakura as she tried to get out of his grasp.

"Or what?" breathed the man, who Sakura could smell alcohol from, "She's Japanese you guys! Our lucky day!" Sakura closed her eyes as the men came even closer to her, as one of the guys hand slowly went up her leg, but stopped as something hit him in full force in the face and a guy around her age was covering her.

"Or you deal with me," said the voice.

"Crap he knocked out Jan! Lets go before they call the cops on us!" said the man that found her in the beginning as they ran away carrying their friend. Sakura sighed and stared at the person in front of her.

"Thanks," said Sakura as the guy turned around and she gasped.

Thanks for all the review and reading my story! I hope you guys like this chapter and hope you guys keep reading. Oh and Cherry Blossoms will be a band.


	3. Her and Him

Her and Him

"You!" said Sakura pointing at Syaoran.

"Didn't anybody ever teach you not to point as he looked into her emerald eyes, "You're the singer."

"You're the boy with amber eyes from my concert!" said Sakura as she stopped pointing at him "Thanks for saving me."

"What ever," said Syaoran as he turned to walk away, but Sakura grabbed onto his hand.

"Please at least tell me your name," said Sakura as she looked at him. Syaoran just looked at her and shook his hand out of her grasps. He walked away quietly leaving behind a surprised Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" whisper Tomoyo loud enough to wake up Sakura, who was taking a nap on the table while the director of the movie was explaining all the little details of the movie to their band. The movie was about how their band formed and everybody's personal life. Tomoyo was also helping out a lot with the movie, because she has to tell the director about every single detail about our lives and help write the script. On top of the movie, Sakura had to start making her first album and go to photo shoots, "Didn't you get enough sleep last night? You were the only one that wasn't drunk other than Yue. Did something happen?"

"Hoe? NO!" said Sakura loudly, which made everybody turn to look at Tomoyo and her. Sakura started to blushed and put her head into her arms again to hide from everybody's stare. Sakura couldn't tell Tomoyo about what happened last night; she'll never let her go out alone ever again. Tomoyo stared at Sakura and then smiled; she knew something was going on with Sakura and she was going to find out.

"Uh…Continuing on," said Naoki, who was the director, as she continued on explaining more about little details about different scenes and personal stuff being release to the public.

"Finally!" said Sakura as she ran out of the studio in one of Tomoyo's disguises. She wore a long sleeve pink dress that went down to her ankles and had a matching hand bag. She wore cute round see-through pink sun glasses that covered most of her face and her hair was in two braided pigtails. The others were in similar disguises, but in different colors and different hairstyles.

"You have a week before you have to start working on the movie and your CD album. So, you can go relax and enjoy yourself," smiled Tomoyo, "Same goes for everybody."

"Well then… Me and Takashi are going to go to the movies and spend time together," said Chiharu as she started to drag Takashi away before he could start one of his lies again.

"Hoe... I wanted to do something together as a whole group," frowned Sakura as she stared at two of her close friends walk away, but she knew they rarely had anytime alone, "What are you going to do today Yue and Tomoyo?"

"I'm going to visit your brother and inform about the movie" said Yue. Touya was Sakura's older brother and is also a singer. All the girls always fall head over heals in love with him, but Sakura never knew why. His drummer is Ruby and Nakuru, who is his bassist, are both annoying and in love with him. Yukito is Touya's best friend and the guitar player, but he is also Yue's twin brother. Lastly, not only is she his manager, but also his girlfriend, Kaho.

"Really," frowned Sakura, "Oh well, I could still hang out with you Tomoyo, right?"

"Actually…" said Tomoyo.

"Hoe! Not you too…" said Sakura.

"I have a lot to do before your album recording," said Tomoyo.

"Ok…" said Sakura.

"Tomoyo, can I talk to for a bit in private?" asked Yue as he stared at Tomoyo.

"Of course," smiled Tomoyo as she grabbed onto Yue's arm and they walked away. Sakura stared at them, sometimes she wondered if there was something going on between them, but she never asked. What was she going to do today?

"You finished doing all those stuff yesterday, to make sure you had time with Sakura," said Yue as they continue to walk away from Sakura.

"She's hiding something from me," said Tomoyo, "and I'm going to find out what it is."

"Well just keep our singing princess safe," said Yue, which surprised Tomoyo, but she gave him a smile.

"Of course," smiled Tomoyo, "I know you love and care about her deeply, but… so do I." Yue was surprised that she said that, but just nodded and then went his own way.

"Syaoran! Wake up the teacher's calling your name!" whispered Meiling loud enough to wake him up.

"Urg… What leave me alone," groaned Syaoran. He wasn't able to get any sleep last night, because of what happened.

"If you think sleeping is better than my lesson, then just go home Li!" yelled the teacher, but right when she yelled this at Syaoran the bell rang and class was dismissed for the day. Syaoran quickly put all his books into his bag and was one of the first people to leave the class.

"Wait Syaoran!" yelled Meiling as she ran to catch up with him with their other cousin that Syaoran did not want to see, "We're going to the movies today. Did you want to go with us?"

"No, I just want to be left alone," said Syaoran coldly and walked out of the school's gates.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO MEAN!" Meiling yelled after him, "What's up with him today! He's never this cold to us."

"He's hiding something from us," said Eriol watching his cousin watch away silently.

Syaoran was finally alone and somehow wondered into the city's park. It was a great day, the sun was up in the sky and the birds were chirping. A kid and a girl that was around his age ran passed him. The girl downed her pink sunglasses and Syaoran picked it up.

"Hey you dropped this!" yelled Syaoran as he ran after the girl. The girl slowly turned around and stared at the person that called her.

"It's you again," said Syaoran as they stared at each other as the girl took her sunglasses back.

Hope you guys like the story so far. Oh the movie is about how the band formed and their personal lives. The challenges they have and the different people they meet. Oh here is the song that Sakura sang in the first chapter with a little thing I made. Thanks for all the reviews!!

.com/watch?v=hmmblrIJdRg


	4. Getting to Know You

Getting to Know You

"It's you again!" yelled Sakura and pointed at Syaoran.

"Didn't I tell you not to point," said Syaoran sighing at Sakura who was making everybody stare at them.

"Sakura-chan do you know him?" asked a little girl as she grabbed hold of Sakura's dress, "He looks mean." Syaoran gave the little girl a cold glare, which made the little girl hide behind Sakura.

"It's OK," smiled Sakura, "Don't worry, he's a good person. Let's go get some ice cream."

Syaoran sat on the park's bench, waiting for Sakura to come back with the little girl before, who won't stop staring at him. He was going to leave, but Sakura made him stay. He didn't even know why he was listening to a girl he barely knew. Finally he saw Sakura running towards him holding onto an ice cream holder with three ice cream cones on it.

"Here you go little girl," smiled Sakura as she hands the little girl a vanilla ice cream and the girl gladly accepted it. Next she handed Syaoran a chocolate one, "I hope you don't mind chocolate."

"I don't mind," said Syaoran as he started to eat his ice cream. All three of them sat there silently eating their ice cream, until Sakura broke the silences.

"Um.. I just wanted to say thanks for saving me yesterday," said Sakura looking down at her ice cream, "You left before I could repay you or even get your name."

"So you brought me ice cream?" asked Syaoran, who was surprised at his payment for saving her from three old men.

"NO!" said Sakura, "It's just I didn't want you to leave me."

"What? You don't even know me," said Syaoran as he stared at the girl sitting next to him.

"I just feel a little lonely… I thought I could go sightseeing with my friends today, but they're all busy. I always wanted to become a singer and I'm not really good at anything else," sighed Sakura, "But singing doesn't make me fully happy. I'm sorry I didn't mean to go on like that." Syaoran stared at her; she probably could have anything she wants, but she rather be at the park talking to him.

"So how did you end up at the park?" asked Syaoran.

"I actually got lost and I saw this park. So I decided to just hang out here and nobody found out who I am yet other than you. They just think I'm a regular girl," smiled Sakura as the little girl fell asleep on her lap, "It feels nice talking to you."

"Who's the little girl then?" asked Syaoran.

"Oh she was crying about not finding her mom and I was going to help her find her," said Sakura as she patted the top of the little girl's head; right when she said that a lady ran up to them.

"Yuuki!" yelled Yuuki's mother, "Thank you so much for looking after her. We got separated and I couldn't find her."

"It's no problem," smiled Sakura.

"Say bye to the nice young lady and boy," smiled Yuuki's mother.

"Bye!" smiled Yuuki as they walked away.

"You're different," said Syaoran as she stared at Sakura just smiled away all her problems, "I can't run away from who I am. Nobody knows how it feels to be born into a rich family and having a lot of responsibilities, which makes it hard to act my age. Sometimes I wish people would look pass my money and my looks. I wish that I can run away from my problems without anything to worry about afterwards." Sakura was surprised that the guy finally talked more about himself. Then Sakura suddenly stood up and grabbed onto Syaoran's hand.

"Follow me!" smiled Sakura as they ran into the woods of the park. Syaoran stared at the girl in front of him and then he stared at their hands touching. Some reason he never wanted to let go of this hand or this warm feeling. They finally came to a stop in an empty area deep in the woods, away from people, "Look!" Syaoran looked in front of him as he tried to catch his breath. In front of him was a beautiful Sakura tree with its flowers still bloomed. Sakura ran to it and touched it, "I saw it earlier, when I was lost." Sakura sat down and lend her back against the tree and motion Syaoran to come sit with her. Syaoran sat down next to her and they both stared into the sky.

"You know, I have never seen this place before and I have lived here my whole life," said Syaoran as he stared into the sky, "It's so peaceful here."

"That's because we can be who we really are here. There are no worries about what other people think about us. I'm not a famous singer here or are you a rich popular boy," smiled Sakura, "We'll keep this place a secret to us."

"I don't get you," said Syaoran as Sakura lend her head against his shoulder, "HEY! I hardly know you! Don't be too friendly with strangers!" Sakura didn't move or realize she was on his shoulder; so Syaoran turned to look at her. She had fallen asleep, which made Syaoran stop yelling and just patted the top of her head.

"Please, don't leave me like everybody else," said Sakura as she was talking in her sleep.

"I promised," said Syaoran as he fell asleep too. Without them knowing a girl with long flowing purple hair was videotaping them behind a tree. Tomoyo stared at them, she never knew Sakura felt that way, because whenever they were busy Sakura would just smile and say "it's ok." Tomoyo stopped videotaping them and walked away silently without waking them up. She had work to do…

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AGAIN! I made this more of a chapter of Sakura and Syaoran's lives. Here more details.

-Sakura: She has been in the Cherry Blossoms for a year and out of everybody; she always feels left out. Yue is always visiting Toya and Yukito at their tour place. Tomoyo is the manager and is always doing all the paperwork or planning the next time to do. Chiharu are together and always want that time out of the work to be together. Sakura usually tries to hide these feelings to make sure nobody is worrying about her.

-Syaoran: He is the chosen one from the Li-clan. This means he's going to inherit most of the companies in Hong Kong. Not only is he rich, he is very talented and very popular with the girls. His cousins Meiling and Eriol are the only ones that he is willing to talk to at school; otherwise he acts really cold.

End of details. More character details about the band will reveal itself more in the movie they're making. More of Syaoran's family is later in the story too.

I hope you like the story so far! Oh Happy New Years and Merry Christmas!


	5. Sakura's Best Day Ever

Sakura's Best Day Ever

Sakura slowly opened her eyes because she had expected the sun to be in her eyes, but when she opened them; all that was waiting was a night sky filled with stars. Sakura tried to get up, but something was holding her down. She looked over to see what it was and just stared at him. Syaoran was still sleeping and Sakura couldn't help, but blushed. She had never realized how cute he was, until now. She gently touched his cheek, which made Syaoran wake up, but he didn't moved.

"You know I never even got your name," said Sakura as she pulled her hand back and just lend on the tree and looked into the night skies.

"Uh… What time is it?" asked Syaoran as he pretended to wake up.

"Oh you're awake? Did I wake you up?" asked Sakura, as she took out her cell phone to tell him the time, "Oh... It's 7:30 PM." This made Syaoran turned to stone. He had a business meeting with his mother at 7 PM and he was half an hour late. Syaoran quickly gathered his things and stood up.

"I have to go," said Syaoran as he starts to walk away. Sakura stood up and walked him; she didn't know what to say. The thing that mostly surprised her was when he turned around and said, "Syaoran, my name is Syaoran. Bye singer girl."

"My name is Sakura!" smiled Sakura as she waved goodbye, she looked down onto the ground and spotted a little black book. She picked it up and turned to the first page, "High school Id?" It was Syaoran's high school ID and information. Sakura ran after him, but when she got out of the forest; he was already gone. Sakura putted the book and started to head back to her apartment disappointed.

Syaoran didn't looked back as he ran all the way home, some reason if he looked back, he wouldn't be able to have left. He quickly opened his door and found his mom on the other side. Syaoran turned to stone, while she stared at him.

"Welcome home, Syaoran," said Yelan.

"Hello mother," bowed Syaoran as he tried to racked his brains for an excuse for not being late for the meeting, "I-"

"I don't want to hear it," said Yelan with a stained voice, "You are the Li-clan's chosen one, which means you are going to inherit a lot of companies. You are suppose to be responsible and go to these meetings and represent our family." Syaoran hated how his mother always talked about the business and not caring about his health. It has always been like this, since his father died.

"I'm tired," said Syaoran as his hair fell onto his face, which covered his eyes, "I'll be in my room." Syaoran didn't care anymore as he brushed passed his shocked mother and up to his room. Yelan could only watch him walk pass her. She knew that the years have made her son cold and distance, since her husband died. Yelan knew that she has put a lot of responsibilities on just a high school kid, but it wasn't her wish to begin with. The elders of the Li-clan were really powerful that even if she disapproves of some of the things they do.

Syaoran closed his door silently and went to lie on his bed. He knew that his mother loves him and that she disapproves of elder's rules, but she didn't have enough power to stop them. All he really wanted was to be a regular kid and not somebody who holds a lot of responsibilities. Syaoran sighed and stared at his ceiling. The last thing he remembered before drifting off into a deep sleep was her smiling face.

Sakura finally made it back to her apartment before 8. Sakura couldn't help, but think about Syaoran. Some reason they were more alike than they knew it. Sakura opened the door and to her surprise, her apartment was decorated with pink ribbons and pink balloons.

"Surprise!!" yelled her friends as she entered the house.

"Hoe??" asked Sakura, who was still shocked.

"I felt bad for leaving you alone today," said Tomoyo, "So I asked everybody to help me throw this welcome party for the Cherry Blossoms!"

"Tomoyo, you're the greatest!" smiled Sakura as she went to hug her best friend.

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Chiharu, "Let's PARTY!" It was around 2 AM and everybody was drunk, but Sakura as she slipped out onto her balcony and stared into the stars.

"Are you not having fun?" asked Yue as he appeared from behind her.

"I am," smiled Sakura, "Tomoyo said you cancel your trip until tomorrow night. I'm really happy that you guys are always there for me." Suddenly her cell phone rang and she answered it, "Hello, Sakura speaking."

"Monster…"

"ONEE-CHAN!" yelled Sakura into the phone.

"Yup, same as always. Well just calling to check up on you. Bye," said Toya as he was about to hang up his phone.

"Wait!" yelled Sakura into the phone.

"What you don't have to scream," said Toya as he held the phone away from his eye.

"Just wanted to say I love you," whisper Sakura as Yue just stared at her silently. Yue could never get over the idea of how strong Sakura can be at times after all the crap she goes through, but she still smiles for all of us.

"Don't get mussy on me. Is everything OK?" asked Toya a little more worried than he was already.

"Nope," said Sakura, "Bye." Toya stared at his phone and got even more worried. He then stared at the pictures of his mother and father on top of his desk. Their mother died when Sakura was only 2 and their father died from a car accident last year. He wouldn't know what to do if he lost Sakura too.

"You're worried about her aren't you?" asked Yukito as he turned around from the couch to look at Toya. Toya just looked away looking like he didn't care, which made Yukito laugh.

I hope you like this chapter. I'm trying to bring in all the characters from the show into the story, but I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews again =]


	6. Sakura's Father

Sakura's Father

"Good Morning Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo as Sakura woke up from her sleep. Sakura fell asleep from her couch and couldn't remember anything.

"Urg... Why does my head hurt so much," groaned Sakura as she held onto her head.

"You probably have a hang over," said Chiharu as she came out of the shower, "Hey Takashi! You can take a shower now."

"Did you know why they call it a hang over?" asked Takashi as he popped out of nowhere in front of Sakura, who jumped back away from Takashi. Somehow, Chiharu got a rubber hammer and smack Takashi with it and threw him into the bathroom, which made everybody sweat drop.

"Here's some medication Sakura-chan," smiled Tomoyo as she hand Sakura medicine and went back to the table to fill out more paperwork or planning interviews with news reporter and radio stations.

"Thanks," smiled Sakura as she gladly accept it as she goes to look at a picture of her father on her desk, "Good morning dad and mom."

"Sakura," said Tomoyo as she gave Sakura a worried look, "Are you going to visit him?"

"Yup," smiled Sakura as she drank the medicine and walked out onto the balcony. Everybody just stared at her and didn't say a word.

"Today was the day, wasn't it?" asked Yue as he looked at the calendar.

"She'll be fine," said Chiharu, "She is Sakura after all. She's strong."

"But…" said Tomoyo as she stared at Sakura, "Is she strong enough?"

"Syaoran wake up!" whispered Meiling loud enough to wake up Syaoran.

"Mr. Li if you don't want to learn then get out of my classroom," yelled the teacher as she stood over him.

"Fine I will," said Syaoran as he put all his books away and walked out of the class with everybody staring at him.

"Syaoran!" yelled Meiling, but the teacher glared at her too which made her shut up.

"Meiling, let him go," whisper Eriol as he gently touched Meiling's shoulder and stare at Syaoran leave, "The elders are still giving him a hard time." Syaoran ran out of the school and straight to his father's grave. He have had enough and just sick of everything. Ever since his father died, nothing went the way he wanted it to. Syaoran finally made it to the grave yard where his father laid; Syaoran was out of breath and threw all his stuff down onto the ground.

"I HATE YOU!!!" yelled Syaoran as he fell onto his knees.

"You shouldn't say that to your father," said a voice from behind him, "You run pretty fast. I could have barely kept up with you."

"Shut up Eriol!" yelled Syaoran who didn't even look back, "You don't even know what I'm going through!"

"Calm down," said Eriol as he walked closer to the grave and sat down next to Syaoran, "I don't have ether of my parents and I never even seen their faces, but I'm grateful that they were able to give me birth." Eriol stopped and stared at Syaoran, who was finally listening to Eriol, "I don't think your father ever wanted to leave your mother and your sisters behind. Mostly you, we all knew how much he loved you. You were his only son."

"What are you even doing here?" asked Syaoran as his hair covered his eyes.

"Oh after you left, I stood up and just followed you," smiled Eriol, "The teacher didn't seem to care." This made Syaoran sweat dropped, but he continued to stare at his father's grave and took in Eriol's words.

"Is everything OK?" asked a voice from behind them as they both turned around to see who was talking to them, "I'm sorry for your lost."

"YOU!" yelled Syaoran as he pointed at Sakura, who was dressed in black, while her band just stared at them.

"Li-kun," smiled Sakura, "We bump into each other a lot don't we? Who's your friend?"

"Hello, my name is Eriol," said Eriol as he grabbed Sakura's hand and kissed it. He looked at her with his blue eyes and then at Syaoran. He knew something was going on between them.

"Hoe?" blushed Sakura, "It's a please to meet you. This is Tomoyo, Yue, Chiharu, Takashi, and I'm Sakura." Sakura introduce everybody and pointed to them as she said each of their names, "Well we better get going."

"Nice meeting you," smiled Tomoyo as they walked away to a different area of the cemetery. Syaoran stared at the band as they walked away and it made Eriol question this even more.

"Aren't they the Cherry Blossoms?" asked Eriol as he gave Syaoran a sneaky look.

"Shut up Eriol!" glared Syaoran as he picked up his stuff, "Let's go see what they're doing here." Syaoran pulled Eriol along and found a tree to hide behind. They were too far away to hear what they were saying, but they could see Sakura putting Nadeshiko, cherry blossoms, and peach blossoms mixed together before a tomb stone. The rest of the band left her alone and wonder off, while she just sat there.

"I'm leaving Syaoran," said Eriol as he disappeared before Syaoran could say anything. Syaoran just stayed there watching Sakura and somehow he started to walk closer to Sakura without knowing. As he got closer, he could hear her telling stories and her laugh.

"You know… Toya and I are doing great, but …," said Sakura as she trailed off at the end.

"Sakura, are you OK?" asked Syaoran as he could see tears coming down her eyes.

"Hoe?" said Sakura, who was surprised to see Syaoran, mostly in her state, "I'm sorry…" Before Sakura could finish her sentence, Syaoran pulled her into a tight hug and she broke down crying. An hour later, after the tears won't fall down anymore; they walked silently back to Sakura's apartment together. Syaoran didn't know why he did that. Say it was love at first sight, but he knew that he couldn't be with her. They were finally in front of her apartment and Syaoran was about to say bye and leave, but she grabbed onto his hand, "Please, don't leave me alone." Sakura whisper and Syaoran just stared at her; he knew he wouldn't be able to go home that night because he left school and yelled at his mother in less than two days.

"I won't leave you," said Syaoran, "I promise."

Hello thanks for all the reviews and hope you like this chapter. It was more in honor of Sakura's father birthday, but I hope you like the Sakura and Syaoran coupling. More couples and more interesting things will occur in the rest of the story. So please keep reading and review.


	7. Our Night, Our Secrets

Our Night, Our Secrets

Syaoran watched Sakura open her apartment and grabbed his hand to pull him in along with her. Syaoran looked around her apartment, he has never been in a stranger's house before, mostly a girls'. There was a black sofa in front of a flat screen TV and a coffee table in the middle. There was a shelf with picture frames and other gadgets on it. Next to that was a CD player and a bunch of CDs were next to it. On the kitchen table, there was a vase filled with white lilies.

"I'm sorry for the mess," said Sakura, "I just moved in. Please sit down; I'll go make us some tea." Syaoran watched Sakura make tea as he sat down on the sofa and his eyes wondered over to the picture frames. There was a family picture, but they all look really young. Next to that was a picture of her and her band. There was a recent picture of her family next to that, but it was just her older brother and her with his hand on top of her head; they were both smiling.

"Why are you always so cheerful?" asked Syaoran, which surprised Sakura and making her drop hot water on her hand, "Hey… be careful."

"Ow…" sighed Sakura as she ran her hand under cold water. Syaoran had gotten up and continue to make the tea.

"Let me see your hand," said Syaoran, as Sakura just stared at him, "Don't worry I won't hurt you and do you have a first aid kit?"

"It's in the bathroom," said Sakura as she stared at him. Nobody was ever this kind or friendly with her for whom she really was. Since she was famous a lot of people just do it, because she had money or they wanted something. Syaoran came back and took care of her hand.

"Thanks," smiled Sakura as she blushed that their hands were touching, "Oh the tea is done." Sakura quickly took her hand out of Syaorans' and left to take the tea off the stove. Syaoran went back to the sofa and sat there, while Sakura brought over the tea. She sat down next to him and it stayed quiet as they drank their tea.

"Your father is Fujitaka right? The famous archeologist, who died in an accident a few years ago, right?" asked Syaoran as he stared at her. Sakura looked at him shocked and looked down with a sad expression.

"My mother died when I was really young and I don't remember much about her, but I knew she was happy and loved me greatly," said Sakura, "My father was a famous archeologist and was a great father. He was kind, smart, and everything you can name. He took care of me and Toya, until the accident…" Sakura trailed off, but continue her story, "…Toya and I were lost, but we promise we'll never cry because our parents will be sad up in heaven. I never really talk to it with my friends, because I knew they would had been sad with me and treated me different. I learned to deal with what I have and I'm grateful that I still have Toya or I wouldn't know what to do."

"You're strong," said Syaoran as he looked at Sakura's smiling face, which made her look at him, "I always try to run away from my problems. I can't ignore them like you."

"I'm sorry," said Sakura, "I was eavesdropping on you earlier at the crematory."

"It's ok I did the same," said Syaoran as he closed his eyes and continue with his story, "My father died a couple years ago and left me a great amount of money and companies, but there are a group of elders that watch out for me. They took over the companies and over my family. So pretty much they are in charge of my life. I can't do anything without them knowing or go anywhere. My mother tried to talk to them, but they ended up threatening her. I always blamed my father, but in real life I knew he never wanted to leave." Sakura pulled Syaoran into a hug, which surprised him.

"I'm sorry… but let's be friends. It'll be our secret, our cherry blossom tree," smiled Sakura as Syaoran cried into her arms for the first time in his life; he was happy.

I hope you like this chapter! It's short, but I hope you guys review and read it. Thanks for the reviews again.


	8. Secret Moments

Special Moments

Syaoran woke up and looked around him. He wasn't on the sofa anymore, but in a room with pink wallpaper. There was a shelf with more pictures, but there a black little book on it that caught his eyes. He got up and looked at it; it was his school ID book, but why does she have it? Underneath his book was a small box of chocolates and when he picked up his book, a little piece of paper fell out. Syaoran picked it up and read it.

_Dear Syaoran, _

_I do wonder if we're ever going to meet again, but I count you as a close friend. Let's keep that spot our secret, you know with the cherry blossom tree. Well, if I ever give you back this book and you read this letter; I'll be very happy and I hope you like the chocolates. _

_Love,_

_Sakura_

Syaoran finished reading the letter and smiled at the thought that he actually was able to see her again. Was it faith? Then he notice that Sakura had put his book bag from school next to the door and walked over to it and put the stuff he got from Sakura in it. He was about to open the door, but then he heard voices; which made him stop.

"Where's Yue?" asked Sakura.

"He left after the cemetery visit with you yesterday," said another voice, "He said that he didn't want to bother you and just told me to say bye to you. He'll be back before the photo shoot for the new album. He isn't needed for the first part of the movie."

"Tomoyo, why didn't you stop him?" asked Sakura, "I wanted to see him off."

"Who cares," said another voice, different from Tomoyos', "Tell us more about the guy at the cemetery."

"Hoe?" said Sakura.

"She's blushing!" yelled the voice.

"Did you know…" said a guy's voice.

"Oh shut up, Takashi," said the girl's voice. Syaoran thought he had heard enough and walked away from the door, but somehow tripped over something and knocked something off the table; which broke.

"What was that?" asked Tomoyo, as you can hear chairs moving and foot steps coming closer to the door.

"Hoe? It's nothing!" said Sakura as she tried to stop them, but Tomoyo already opened the door. Everybody stared at Syaoran, as he stared back; then they stared at Sakura.

"It's not what you think!" yelled Sakura, "I was lonely and we didn't do anything!"

"If you were lonely, you could have told us," said the girl, which he didn't figure out her name yet.

"We're your close friends," said Tomoyo, who had a sad expression on her face, but then she looked at Syaoran, "You're name is Syaoran right? We met yesterday, right?"

"Uh… yeah," said Syaoran as Sakura ran over to him and helped him up. Syaoran then looked at what he dropped. It looked like a glass jewelry box, "Sorry."

"Are you OK?" asked Sakura as she looked at him with her emerald eyes, who didn't even care about the jewelry box.

"Uh yeah," said Syaoran as he blushed at Sakura's touch, and only Tomoyo had notice it, "Uh… I better get going. I have to go help get things ready for our school's festival."

"Really?" asked Sakura, "Can we go?"

"Huh? Sure," said Syaoran, who was actually surprised with her wanting to go.

"Now that I think of it; we haven't been to a school festival, since we all dropped out of school for this band," said the girl, "Can we go Tomoyo-chan?"

"Well it is our last day of vacation," said Tomoyo, "I don't see any harm."

"Yay!!" cheered Sakura and the girl.

"Did you know that festival means…" said Takashi, but the girl whacked him on the head, which made Syaoran sweat drop, "I mean…. Chiharu will you go to the festival with me?"

"Of course!" smiled Chiharu as Takashi and Chiharu walked out the door holding hands, "We want some alone time, since it's the last day. Byes!" Syaoran was about to leave, but remembered the glass that broke on the floor. He started to pick it up, but Sakura stopped him and just smiled. He never understood her; how can she still smile at him, after he broke her stuff.

"It was by accident and it wasn't important," smiled Sakura as if she read his mind, "I'll clean it up and you should go to your school. I have nothing better to do anyway." Syaoran stopped and went to pick up his stuff. He walked towards Sakura's door, but turned back to see Tomoyo and Sakura cleaning it up.

"THANKS FOR THE CHOCOLATES!" Syaoran yelled and ran out of the door. Sakura looked up surprise and accidentally cut herself with a piece of broken glass.

"Ow…" said Sakura, but smiled at what Syaoran said. Tomoyo saw this and something tinkled in her eye. They finish cleaning up all the glass and Sakura went to get a bandage for her finger. Tomoyo watched her walk away and had secret thoughts.

"_Time to start filming my sweet Sakura," _thought Tomoyo as she started to laughed, "ohohohoohohoho."

"Are you OK Tomoyo-chan?" asked Sakura as she came back into her room to find Tomoyo laughing like crazy and Sakura sweat dropped at the scene.


	9. Festival and a Little Something More

Festivals and a Little Something More

"Syaoran!" yelled Meiling as she ran up to him with Eriol, "Where have you been? We needed you to get ready for the play."

"Sorry, I had to go buy something," said Syaoran as he tried to think of another excuse, because he knew his mother probably called her last night to ask her if he was over at her house, "I.."

"Oh what ever… I knew you didn't go home last night," said Meiling as she went to tell the teacher that Syaoran had finally arrived as Syaoran and Eriol lagged behind Meiling by a little.

"So, were you are her house last night?" asked Eriol, who acted innocent, as he saw Syaoran blush, "Did you at least invite her tonight? It is the last day before she'll be too busy to see you."

"Yeah I did," said Syaoran as he looked at Eriol and wondered how he knew it was her last day of vacation, "Wait how did…" Eriol had already walked away before Syaoran had even finished his question, "Damn bastard…"

Back at Sakura's apartment, Sakura looked through her closet to find something nice to wear.

"WHY ISN'T THERE ANYTHING TO WEAR!?" yelled Sakura as she fell on top of her bed as Tomoyo came into the room.

"What's the matter?" asked Tomoyo as she put her bag down and sat down next to Sakura.

"I can't find anything to wear," muttered Sakura into her pillow as Tomoyo smiled.

"Sakura, how long have you known me?" asked Tomoyo as she pulled out an outfit for Sakura.

"Oh thank you Tomoyo!" yelled Sakura as she gave Tomoyo a big hug, "You're a life saver. Who are you going with tonight?"

"It's a secret," smiled Tomoyo as she watch Sakura try on the outfit.

"But I'm you're best friend," said Sakura, "Oh I love the outfit!"

"Your welcome, but…" said Tomoyo, but trailed off because she didn't want to finish what she wanted to say.

"Hm?"

"Oh it's nothing," said Tomoyo as her smiled turned to a frown as Sakura continue to look at herself in the mirror.

Syaoran waited out in front of his school for Sakura to show up, for all he knew, she wouldn't even show up. Meiling had asked him who was he waiting for, but he couldn't tell her that he had invited her favorite singer to the school festival. Meiling said she'll wait with him, but one of the boys in their class had asked her to go on a ride with him and she couldn't reject him; so he went off with him. Syaoran knew that Meiling was popular with the guys, but they had always stayed away because Syaoran was always over protected of her. He acted as if he was her older brother.

"Sorry, were you waiting for me?" asked a voice in front of him, as it broke through his thoughts. Syaoran realized that Sakura was standing in front of him with a pink kimono with cherry blossoms on it with her hair tried into a bun; she looked great which made Syaoran blushed.

"Uh… yeah," muttered Syaoran as they started to walk into the festival in silences until Syaoran broke the silence, "You look… uh great."

"Thanks," smiled Sakura which made Syaoran blushed even more. Syaoran had never looked at a girl this way before nor has he ever been on a date, "Oh how cute!" Sakura said as she pointed to a cute stuff animal that was a bunny at a game booth.

"Do you want it?" asked Syaoran as they went up to the booth.

"No it's ok," said Sakura, but Syaoran had already paid and was about to play the game. Syaoran had a fake gun and he had to shot at the bull's-eyes; he only had one shot. Sakura watched him in awed as he got it on his first try.

"Here," said Syaoran as he handed her the stuff bunny.

"Thanks," smiled Sakura as she gladly accepted it. The rest of the night they went on rides together and talked, until they took a break and got ice cream, "Doesn't this remind you of my second day in Hong Kong? We had ice cream and talked."

"Yeah," said Syaoran as he licked some of his ice cream, "Hey Sakura…" Sakura looked at him with her emerald eyes which made him speechless, "I'm-"But he was cut off by an announcement saying that the school play will start in 30 minutes and all actors must report back stage.

"Oh are you in the play?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah I am," said Syaoran, who was sad that he wasn't able to tell her his feelings. _What are you doing? You only met this girl a week and you were about to tell her that you were happy you met her! Idiot._

"Can I go watch?" asked Sakura with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah sure," said Syaoran, as they started watching to the stage where they were going to perform.

"Who are you going to be?" asked Sakura.

"The prince," said Syaoran as they made it to the stage and Syaoran had to leave to go change into his costume.

"Really? I'll cheer for you and this time I'll be the person watching you," said Sakura smiling as it was the last thing he heard before leaving her.

"Syaoran get into your costume!" yelled Meiling as she came up to him in her costume. Meiling was the princess, who was suppose to be his love of his life, but he ended up falling in love with a pleasant girl, "I know how much you hate acting, but it's your last yeah before college! So deal with it."

Out in the audience Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Takashi had found Sakura and they were all sitting together waiting for the show to start.

"So… Sakura how was your date?" asked Chiharu as she gave Sakura a nudge.

"Hoe? It wasn't a date," blushed Sakura.

"Ohohoho," laughed Tomoyo as she took out her video camera to video tape Sakura.

"Wait, didn't you say you had a date Tomoyo?" asked Sakura as she tried to take the attention away from her as she was looking for Tomoyo's date.

"He's in the play," smiled Tomoyo as Sakura was about to asked more questions, but then two people came onto the stage to start the play.

"Ladies and gentleman welcome to our school's play and we hope you enjoy it," said the two and they disappeared off the stage. The curtains came up and revealed Syaoran in his prince's outfit, which made Sakura blushed.

"Dear brother," said Eriol as he walked onto the stage, "Why aren't you with Rosa? She's been looking for you all day and here you are hiding in the dark, by yourself."

"Oh brother, lately, my love for her faded," said Syaoran as he got up from his seat to face the audiences. His eyes fell onto Sakura's eyes, "I'm in love with another, but I have promised Rosa I'll marry her. I can never return her feelings, but I'll give her another type of love."

"You must tell her the truth," said Eriol, "In the end, you'll hurt everybody around you." The curtains fell down and everybody, but Sakura's crew cheered.

"Aren't they dreamy?" sighed one of the girls sitting behind Sakura.

"Yeah, but I heard they rejected all the girls that had asked them out," said her friend, which made Sakura sad. The curtains came back, revealing Meiling, who was the princess.

"Edward," said Meiling as she ran to Syaoran, "Where have you been? I've been searching everywhere for you."

"I've been busy Rosa," said Syaoran.

"We'll be married in a week and you won't even talk to me. What's wrong? Please tell your fiancé," cried Meiling.

"Stop, I can't look at you like this. We'll talk later," said Syaoran as he left her crying. Eriol went to helped her up, but she broke away from him and ran off the stage crying. The rest of the play went on with the prince hiding his feelings for his true love, who was a pleasant. In the end, the princess found out and confronted the prince.

"I know you love another woman," said Meiling, who was facing away from Syaoran, "But I won't give you up." The princess then turned to face the prince and revealed a dragger in her hands. She stabbed the prince and killed herself, "I'm sorry my love for being selfish, but I couldn't see you with another woman." With that she died and the prince's brother walked in.

"I told him," said Eriol with a sad expression, "It wouldn't work out in the end." The play ended and everybody was crying for the prince and princess. Sakura got up with the others, but the crowd that rushed back stage, separated them. Sakura wondered around the school, but ending up giving up trying to find him, so she ended up walking through the woods at the back of the school to the cherry blossom tree next to the park. Sakura was almost there as she saw a figure standing in front of it. Sakura came into the clearing and realized it was Syaoran.

"Good job," smiled Sakura as she came closer to Syaoran.

"Oh thanks," said Syaoran as he turned around to face Sakura to hand her a present, "Here."

"Hoe? What's this?" asked Sakura, but Syaoran had already disappeared leaving her there by herself. Sakura opened the present and gasped. It was a new glass jewelry box with a see through printing of a cherry blossom on top and there was a letter inside.

_I'm sorry I broke your jewelry box, and thanks for the chocolates. Call me._

Underneath was his phone number and house address. Sakura smiled as she started to walk home without knowing that people were watching them.

"They're so slow,"

"Oh give it time,"

"But you know they can't be together, even if they are destined to be,"

"But anything can happen,"

"I guess your right," as the two figures smiled and walked off hand in hand.

I hope you guys like the chapter and read and review! Oh thanks for the review again, it keeps me writing new chapters.


	10. The Beginning

The Beginning

Their vacation ended as their limo pulled into the set, where they were filming the movie. The only person that was missing was Yue, who was coming back the next day for their photo shoot for the cover of their new album, but they didn't need him for the beginning of the movie. Inside the set, everything was set for the first scene of the movie. The background was a starry sky and a full moon; there was also a hill where the actors could sit.

"Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, Chiharu-chan, and Takashi-chan! Over here!" yelled a voice from across the studio. They walked over to Naoko, who was talking to another person, "Hey guys, do you remember this?"

"Of course," everybody smiled at the memory.

"It's been a long time," said Tomoyo, "Hasn't it?"

"Yup," nodded the girl next to Naoko, as everybody turned their attention to the girl.

"Rika? Is that you?" said Sakura as everybody stared at Rika, "It is!!" All the girls screamed and gave each other a group hugged while Takashi just watched with his usual expression on his face.

"Wow you look so pretty," smiled Chiharu.

"I'm into modeling," smiled Rika, "And I'm engage!" Once again, all the girls screamed and gave each other another group hugged. Before they could ask who and caught up with one another; Naoko looked at the time.

"Oh we need to start filming!" said Naoko as she clapped her hands together. 5 little girls appeared that looked exactly like Sakura and her friends when they were little appeared, "There, now let's start filming! Everybody to your places and ACTION!"

_"Oh look at all the stars!" cheered little Sakura as she pointed up into the sky, "It's so pretty." _

_"You're so cute Sakura-chan," smiled little Tomoyo._

_"Hoe?" asked little Sakura as everybody else giggled or laughed at her. _

_"But it is beautiful tonight," stated little Rika as they all sat down up on the hill to watched the stars together. _

_"Let's make a wish!" smiled little Chiharu as she clapped her hands together, "And lets make a promise with one another!" _

_"Oh this feels like something people would do in movies!" cheered little Naoko with stars in her eyes._

_"I bet you'll be the one that makes that movie," laughed little Chiharu._

_"Promise we'll be the bestest friends eve," smiled Sakura as they spend the rest of the time laughing and staring up at the stars. _

Naoko told the camera crew to slowly fade away into blackness and told Sakura to read into a microphone that Naoko gave to in her. Naoko had told her to say what she felt after that day and that this movie can't have scripts, because this movie is based on their band's true feelings.

_"That day seems just like yesterday, when all of us were happy and carefree, but I should have known better. Happiness never lasts or that is what I thought," said Sakura through her microphone. _

"Cut!" yelled Naoko as Sakura came out of the sound proof room with everybody staring at her.

"Hoe?" asked Sakura as she looked at everybody that was staring at her, but everybody was too scared to ask her anything. Sakura sighed and went to sit down next to Takashi, who didn't stare at her like everybody else. Sakura knew this would happen if she spoke her mind, but she didn't want to lie to anybody. Sakura tried to get all the tension away from her by changing the subject, "Uh… Naoko? What are we suppose to do now?"

"Actually.. We're done today! See guys tomorrow!" cheered Naoko as she went to talk with some of the light crew. Everybody was about to leave, but Rika ran over to them.

"Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, and Chiharu-chan?" asked Rika as she caught up to them, "Want to go out to dinner with me?"

"I'm sorry Rika-chan, I have to go down to the studio and set up for tomorrow's recording," frowned Tomoyo.

"Can Takashi come?" asked Chiharu as Rika nodded, "Of course we're in."

"I'll go too," smiled Sakura as they all left to a restaurant near by. They were seated at a table near a window and ordered what they wanted to eat.

"So Rika-chan," asked Chiharu, "When's the big day?"

"It's actually in a month," blushed Rika.

"Hoe?!" yelled Sakura, who was totally shocked, "Why so early?"

"Actually… after I left our elementary school, he proposed to me," blushed Rika, "So, we decided to finally get married."

"How romantic!" cheered Chiharu.

"Did you know, if you get married at a young age; you'll…" said Takashi as he never got to finish his story as Chiharu dumped a glass of water on him as Rika and Sakura sweat dropped at the scene in front of them. They excused themselves from the table, so they could talk in private.

"I wonder if everything is OK between them," wondered Rika as they walked away together.

"Hoe? I believe they are going to be fine. They went through a lot together," stated Sakura.

"That's true, but I'm more worried about you," said Rika as she looked at Sakura, "You really never had anybody, but I always knew you were strong. Then again, everybody always needs somebody there for them." Before Sakura could ask Rika what she had meant; their food was served and Chiharu and Takashi had came back.

Sakura was walking back to her apartment after dinner, thinking about what Rika had said to her. What had she meant? Sakura stopped in front of her apartment's gates and stared at her front steps. Sakura quickly opened her gates and ran to her front door; there was Syaoran waiting for her as he turned to smile at her. Maybe she really needed to be saved, as she just ran into Syaoran's arms.

_"I just want to be happy," _thought Sakura, "Let me stay like this for awhile."

Syaoran stared at the girl in his arms and couldn't help but hugged her back. He didn't even know how he ended up in front of her house. He had told his mother he was going running, but ended up at Sakura's house.

_"I never want to let you go," _thought Syaoran, "I'm not going to go anywhere." They broke away from their hug and stared deep into each other eyes. Syaoran stroked her cheek gently, wiping off the cheeks that had formed in Sakura's eyes and pulled her face closer to his. Sakura moved closer and pulled Syaoran's head down a little as their lips touched. As their lips parted; they knew they were in love.

_"This is bad…"_ thought Tomoyo as she pulled the video camera away and walked the scene in front of them as she walked away.

How did you guys like this chapter? Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.


	11. Problems

Problems

"I heard the Cherry Blossoms were making a movie," said the interviewer "Is that true?"

"Yes that is true," said Sakura.

"What's the movie about?" asked the interviewer.

"The movie is about how our band first started and all of our problems. In the end we made it out OK, because of each other."

"So, what made you want to sing?" asked the music magazine's interviewer asked Sakura.

"I met somebody that greatly influenced me to become a singer," said Sakura.

"May this person be your boyfriend?" asked the interviewer getting more interested.

"HOE?!?! NO!" yelled Sakura as she started to blush which made the interviewer raise an eyebrow, but Tomoyo stepped in and changed the subject.

"Actually, you are out of time and we must be going," said Tomoyo as Sakura gave her a grateful look. They were finally out of the building, but Tomoyo was walking ahead which made Sakura have to run to catch up to her.

"Tomoyo-chan! Thanks for saving me back there," smiled Sakura as she finally caught up with Tomoyo.

"It isn't always about you Sakura. Thank about others for once. You're running around with a normal kid, who might just be after frame and your money, but you still want to risk everything to just be with him!" yelled Tomoyo as she finally stopped yelling at Sakura and turned around to look at her, only to find tears falling down her cheeks, "Sakura… I didn't-"

Before Tomoyo could had finish her sentence, Sakura ran off. All Tomoyo could had done was stare after her and sighed. She didn't mean to yell at her, but something took over her emotions and she couldn't take it anymore.

"You shouldn't have yelled at her," said Chiharu, who had walked up behind her with Takashi, "You know she does need him. You were just mad that he was stealing away your best friend. Well, we need to go look for her, before something bad happens."

Tomoyo watched Chiharu and Takashi split up and went their own ways looking for Sakura. Tomoyo knew that Chiharu was right as she took out her cell phone and gave some people a call.

"So this is Hong Kong?" asked a girl with short green layer hair with long bangs to cover her eyes as she looked out the window of the air port.

"Be careful or you'll get lost like always," smiled a boy standing next to her with golden brown hair in a regular boy's hair cut.

"Urg!" groaned the girl as she turned to look at him, but ended up spotting something else, "Yue-kun!"

Yue had just arrived back at Hong Kong's air port and had receive Tomoyo's phone call about the missing Sakura, as he heard somebody call his name. Yue turned out and stared at the girl and the boy, "You."

Syaoran walked into his school, thinking about yesterday. That was Syaoran's first kiss and it was with a famous singer. Syaoran putted down his bag next to his desk and sat down. Just as he was about to put his head down on his table, Meiling ran over to him.

"One of the Cherry Blossom is at our school!" cheered Meiling as she shook Syaoran. As Syaoran heard this, he stood up wide awake.

"Which one?" asked Syaoran as he took hold of Meiling.

"It's the bassist," cheered Meiling, "I always thought he was hot, but I wonder what he's doing at our school."

"Where is he?" asked Syaoran as he grabbed hold of Meiling and pulled her outside of the classroom and on the way they grabbed hold of Eriol.

"Ouch, let go Syaoran! You're hurting me!" yelled Meiling as she triedto break away from his grip, "He's in front of out school."

"What's going on?" asked Eriol innocently.

"Shut up both of you," growled Syaoran as they finally made it to the front of the school to find Takashi surrounded by high school girls. Takashi turned to look at Syaoran.

"Oh I was about to ask one of these lovely ladies if they knew where you were," said Takashi as he smiled at Syaoran, "I'm sorry ladies, but I need to have a talk with that guy over there and if you don't leave me alone. My girl friend will come and kill who ever touched me."

All the girls backed off and went to class, knowing the stories of Chiharu and Takashi stories about girls that tried to touch him in magazines.

"Your name is Syaoran right?" said Takashi as all the girls were now gone and only Syaoran and his cousins were there, "We have a little problem."

Takashi told them the story about the fight between their manager and Sakura, "So.. Sakura ran off and now we're looking for her."

"Wait.. what does this have to do with Syaoran?" asked Meiling.

"Huh? Well your cousin here is apparently dating our little Sakura," said Takashi and then looked at Eriol, "And you other cousin here is dating our manager."

"WHAT?!?!" yelled Meiling as she looked from Syaoran to Eriol. Syaoran looked at Eriol in surprised too.

"Cunning aren't you?" asked Eriol as he looked at Takashi, "I like you."

"Why didn't you two tell me?" asked Meiling.

"We'll talk about it later!" yelled Syaoran as he ran out of the school as Takashi went the other way leaving Meiling and Eriol there.

Sakura ran and ran, but stopped. She looked around her surroundings and notice that she was lost. Sakura sighed and hugged her knees together. The sky had darkened and it was getting colder. Sakura didn't mean to run off, but she couldn't take it anymore.

"I always run away from my problems don't I?" asked Sakura to herself and remembering the last time she had ran away.

_"Sakura!" yelled Tomoyo as she ran up to her, "Rika and Naoko are leaving today! Didn't they you?"_

_"Hoe? No.." said Sakura, "Why?"_

_"Rika's father died on an air plane crash and her mother went crazy. He mother was sent to a mental hospital and she is being sent to live with he grandparents in London. Naoko got a scholarship for winning an award for her writings and they told her to move to America to continue her studies," said Tomoyo, "I told them, we'll meet them at the air port to say our farewells." _

_"Let me go tell my father I'm leaving," said Sakura as she was about to go inside her house; Tomoyo grabbed her arm and told her they didn't have anytime to. They both left for the airport and as they were saying good byes to Rika and Naoko. Sakura's phone rang and she answered. It was a call from the police telling her what happen. Sakura dropped her phone and turned to Tomoyo, "My father got into an accident." _

_"Oh Sakura," said Tomoyo as she tried to pull Sakura into a hug, but Sakura pushed her away, "SAKURA!" _

"Sakura-chan!" yelled a voice which made Sakura break from her memory, "You always did like to run away didn't you?"

"Flu-chan!" yelled Sakura as she looked up at the girl, who was sweating from running, which Yue had bumped into at the airport.

"Yue told me you suddenly ran away from Tomoyo and he asked me to go help find you," smiled Flu as she sat down next to Sakura.

"Why is it you that always end up finding me?" asked Sakura as she looked at Flu, who was another famous and popular singer.

"We're not that much different," said Flu who was surprised that Sakura had asked that, but smiled.

_Sakura ran and ran as tears came down her cheeks. She was at Penguin Park when she heard a beautiful song._

_When I was darkness at that time_

_My lips are trembling_

_And I cry in the corner of the room_

_The more I struggle, the more this wound pierces_

_The broken promises hurt me_

_Nobody can save me_

_There is just one God_

_It seems like my love stops and tears me_

_I need your love. I'm a broken rose._

_Your song is the sadness that falls down_

_My lonely life with nowhere to go_

_I need your love. I'm a broken rose._

_Oh baby, help me from frozen pain_

_With your smile, your eyes, and sing me, just for me._

_I wanna need your love_

_I'm a broken rose_

_I wanna need your love_

_When you are with me at that time_

_I chase after your shadow_

_And ran through it barefoot; stop me_

_The more I block it, the more this love gets complicated_

_Kiss me gently, tenderly_

_Nobody can save me_

_Like a frozen rose_

_I want to sleep gently; my tears _

_I need your love. I'm a broken rose._

_My sad soul dies off_

_I'm a little girl that breaks down_

_I need your love. I'm a broken rose_

_Oh baby, help me from frozen pain_

_With your smile, your eyes_

_And sing me, just for me_

_I wanna need you love_

_I'm a broken rose_

_I wanna need your love_

_The girl that sang the song stopped and stared at Sakura. Their tearful eyes met, but the girl was smiling. Sakura never understood why. _

"That day I told you never to run away from your problems," said Flu as she stared up at the sky, "I just think Tomoyo was sad that you might not have enough time for her anymore." Sakura looked at Flu and knew that Tomoyo had always been there for her and she had never given her thanks.

"Well I'm not forcing you to come back," said Flu as she stood up, "But I promise Syusuke I'll eat dinner with him. I'll see you at the filming area tomorrow. Bye Sakura."

Syaoran had listened to the story up in the tree, but didn't want to ruin it. He stared at Sakura and was surprised when somebody started to talk to him.

"So you're her lover boy," smiled Flu as she appeared out of nowhere, "Well I'll warn you once. Be careful! Byes."

Syaoran sweat dropped and wondered who that girl was as he jumped down from the tree to talk to Sakura.

"I'm sorry," said Sakura, "I cause so many people problems." Syaoran sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"Everything will be fine," said Syaoran.

"CUT! Great job today everyone," cheered Naoko. Sakura walked up to Tomoyo after the filming and give her a hug.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan. I promise we'll still be friends even if we have boyfriends or are married," cried Sakura as Tomoyo hugged her back too.

"I'm sorry too," cried Tomoyo, "I didn't mean to yell at you. I was jealous."

Everybody stared at the two friends and smiled. Yue turned to Flu to give his gratitude, but to find her gone. Yue always wanted to ask Flu, who she really was, but really never got a chance to. So, he went back watching Sakura and Tomoyo make up.

OH I hope you guys liked this chapter. Well hope you guys continue to read and review =] The song is called Broken Rose by Anna.


End file.
